Modern day electronics extensively use sub-micron scale semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). An IC includes an input/output (I/O) interface that enables it to interact with other electronic circuits (or ICs). The I/O interface, in some cases, exposes the IC to unwarranted charge inputs, which can cause a sudden flow of high current in the IC. In some cases, a protection circuit is coupled to the I/O interface to prevent the high current to damage the IC.